Placeres
by NikolasTime
Summary: Nunca busque nada serio en mis relaciones, pero sabia, que como a todas las personas, el amor iba a llegar tarde o temprano...
1. Mi vida y sus placeres

Oliwis... ¿Como va gente?

Voy a intentar hacer esto de subir nuevas historias mas a menudo ya que esta semana publique 3 y con esta va la cuarta. En fin, puede que noten que este fanfic este subido un poco de tono, pero me gustaria probar escribir algo explicitamente lemmon... (No soy pervertido, solo curioso).

Estoy feliz por que este es mi primer fic que tuvo una revision previa antes de publicarlo, y por lo que me dijo el lector esta bien (Solo leyo una version "beta") asi que espero que a ustedes tambien les guste...

Si les gusto o si tienen algo que decirme hacedme un review y yo se los respondo:3

En fin, sin nada mas que deciros, espero que disfruteis este nuevo fic... Placeres...

* * *

Capitulo 1: Mi vida y sus placeres...

Eran un caluroso dia de verano en esos que no te da la gana moverse. No era afin al calor que se encontraba dentro de mi casa asi que decidi recostarme en el cesped fuera de mi casa y podia sentir la calida brisa rosar mi piel... Y no era muy dificil... Solo llevaba como vestido una musculosa y unos shorts que dejaban ver mucho de mi piel... Algo que le gustaba a los hombres del barrio... No se, mi madre siempre me decia que eso de mostrar mi cuerpo era algo insano, pero yo pasaba de eso, creo que me gustaba que miren mi cuerpo... ¿Pero que me miren los hombres? No...

Me encanta, me exita que me miren las mujeres... Asi es, soy "de ese equipo".

Se podria decir que soy toda una aventurera al llevarme a alguna que otra chica a mi cama...

No se cuando empeze a gustar del sexo debil, pero desde el primer dia que probe no he dejado de ser asi... ¿Y que hay de los hombres?

Si, tambien probado pero no me gusta del todo el asunto de la penetracion y eso de la eyaculacion... Recuedo muy bien como tenia la urgente necesidad de largar todo el desayuno en el baño de una muy intima amiga mia cuando me conto como fue su primera experencia...

No se... me gusta vivir como un cerda, disfrutando del placer pasajero que me ofrecia ir llendo de cama en cama... Me gustaba esta vida y esta forma de vivir... Y os digo algo, si conociera otra, seguiria con esta...

No podia creer el calor que hacia, lo que ya se notaba en las frias gotas de sudor que se me escurrian en la frente. Y sinceramente si habia algo que odiaba de ese barrio era que no ocurria nada interesante... Pero al parecer, hoy era la exepcion.

Poco a poco la gente se fue acercando a la casa enfrente a la mia con la llegada de una nueva vecina. Iria... a ver que tal es, pero tenia extremadamente mucho calor como para moverme...

Pero ese calor no era nada con el que senti cuando la nueva inquilina bajo de su auto... Era... era tan hermosa...

Tanto que me dio las fuerzas necesarias como para pararme del cesped e ir a saludarle...

Me abri paso entre la multitud a codazos y con mucho calor le empeze a gritar como un desquiciada... Quizas era que la gente que habia a su alrededor de ella gritaban mas fuerte que yo, y sumado a que hablaban todos juntos no respondio hasta el quinto de mis gritos, y fue alli en donde me senti desfallecer cuando vi su rostro,que bien podria haber sido esculpido por un angel... Era tan... bella y estaba... tan ¡AHHHHH! tan buena...

Hola... Soy Bonnibel - Dijo bajando unas cajas del camion - ¿Y tu?

Y...yoo...soy... - ¡Vamos lengua! ¡Haz tu trabajo! - ¡Marceline!

¿Marceline eh? - Dijo ella, apoyandose en la pila de cajas - ¿Desde cuanto vives aqui?

Como hace unos años... - Dije.

¿Y que te trae a Westerfield?.

Primero que nada alejarme de mi ex-esposo...

¿Ex-esposo? - Dije.

Si... pero por suerte es ex - Dijo Bonnibel - No lo soportaba mas...

¿Y estas en pareja ahora? - Dije.

Oye, ¿ya me quieres cortejar? - Dijo Bonnibel acercando su rostro al mio y sonriendo al ver mi rubor...

Mierda... estoy jodida. No por lo que dijo Bonnibel, es mas, si no hubiera nadie ya la tendria desnuda en mi cama... Hablo de ello por que nunca, jamas en mi vida me habia ruborizado cuando me hablo una mujer... ¿Pero por que empezar con Bonnibel?

¿E...eres de..de ese tipo? - Dije.

¿Ese tipo? - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Que va?

Ya sabes...de... esas que gustan de...las mu...muje - Dije, incapaz de creer lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Mujeres? - Dijo sonriendo.

Asenti...

Sabes, antes hubiera pensado que no, pero ahora solo necesito alguien a quien amar - Dijo - Sea hombre, sea mujer... No me importa...

O¿sea... que... que ere...? - Dije

¿Bisexual? - Dijo Bonnibel, a quien mi falta de coordinacion al hablar le estaba causando mucha gracia.

Asenti devuelta, ya que usar la palabra ahora no era la mejor opcion.

Asi es...Soy bisexual - Dijo Bonnibel sonriendo.

Poco a poco todas las putas miradas del barrio se fijaron en mi y en Bonnibel. No me sorprendia, ya que me habia tirado a la mitad de las mujeres en ese barrio... Y todas y cada una miraban mi cuerpo y tenian ganas de desgarrar mi ropa con el simple deseo de ver devuelta mi cuerpo desnudo... Lo sabia, lo veia cuando mordian su labios viendo mis piernas, las que se corrian el cabello de los ojos para ver cada curva de mi cuerpo... Pero no soy la unica... Bonnibel tambien se dio en cuenta y se sentia incomoda, lo podia ver en su rostro...

¿Hey Bonnibel, que sucede?

¿Quieres continuar la conversacion dentro? - Dijo, pensando que todas las miradas e eran hacia ella...

Me acerque a su oreja y le susurre como pude _"No te miran a ti, es a mi"_...

Ven, vamos adentro - Dije, cojiendola del brazo y llevandola adentro...

¿Bonnibel? ¿La chica nueva? ¿El nuevo objetivo de mi perversion?

Puede ser... ¡BAH! ¿Puede ser? ¡NO!

No dormire hasta tener ese cuerpo desnudo sobre el mio, sentir su calor y sentirla mia...

No creo que tarde mucho en tenerla en ese estado, si estaba como para partirla al medio :3

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	2. ¿Que me esta pasando?

Hola gente, aqui os traigo el nuevo cap de Placeres, ya que me voy a poner a actualizar todos los fic a medias antes de empezar con unos nuevos. Avisaros que luego de completar todos los que estan en este estado, publicar fic nuevos, dependiendo de las ganas que tenga de escribir y su apoyo, obviamente.

Recordad dejar review si encontraron algo, si tiene alguna duda o ya saben, decirme que tal me quedo :3

Okey, sin mas preambulos, el 2° capitulo de "Placeres".

Espero que lo disfruteis...

* * *

Capitulo 2: ¿Que me esta pasando?

El interior de la casa no era la gran cosa, es mas, era identica a la mia solo que mas limpia.

Luego de que todas las cosas y pertenencias de Bonnibel se hallaban dentro,se la noto mas jovial, casi carismatica. Y parecia una locura decirlo, pero ya tenia tal confianza conmigo que apenas puse un pie en su casa me dijo...

**-Me voy a poner algo mas fresco-**

Su cuarto estaba al lado de salon de estar, asi que aproveche ese momento para hablar y conocerla mejor... Pense que eso era lo indicado si queria tirarmela.

**-Y dime... ¿Por que dejaste a tu novi... esposo?-**

Ahhh... esposo. Eso si que suena raro saliendo de mi que descubir el adictivo placer del sexo dije que nunca me iba a casar, pero no por el estupido pretexto feminista de que "un mujer no debe estar atada a ningun hombre" sino que me puse firme en esta cuestion por que si estaba ligada a alguna persona, seria algo deprimente pensar que de todos los peces que hay en el mar, venir a quedarse para siempre con uno... No, francamente eso no iba conmigo.

**-Ya me habia hartado, siempre llegaba tarde a casa-**

Infidelidad... me habia pasado, pero claro que a mi me importaba muy poco que estuviera con otra, si a fin de cuentas yo nunca buscaba algo serio en un relacion...

**-Todas las noches volvia cansado, y si se lo proponia, se negaba ¿Puedes creerlo?-**

Y sin querer arrastre a Bonnibel a hablar de ese tema que tango me gustaba... Pero tambien me parecio extraño que me hablara de ello tan de repente sin siquiera conocerme...

No se... extraño.

**-Pero llego el dia que me harte y lo segui al trabajo-**

Ya me estoy imaginando lo que paso...

**-¡Y LO ENCONTRE EN MI AUTO CON UN ZORRA!**

Bingo...

**-Pero en fin, ya esta en el pasado. Ahora voy a intentar vivir la mas posible-**

Entonces Bonnibel salio del cuarto vistiendo unos hermoso shorts haciendo juego con un bikini... Yo me quede sorprendida de lo que veia... Ese cuerpo, tan bien esculpido y suave... Bonnibel me hablaba, asi que tuve que salir de mi estado de babosa...

**-¿Y tu por que estas aqui?-**

¿Que le decia ahora? ¿La verdad? Nah... si la verdad es que me mude a este vecindario por que cause algo de revuelo en el que vivia antes, mas que nada tirarme a cada una de las mujeres alli... ¿Me siento avergonzada?

¿Saben que? No... y si tuviera la oportunidad devuelta lo haria.

**-Estoy aqui por trabajo-**

**-Ah... Trabajas - **Dijo Bonnibel caminando hacia la cocina y sin darme cuenta ya le estaba mirando las piernas devuelta.

**¿Que calor no? - Dijo ella abriendo las cortinas en la cocina.**

Respondi con un simple "Si ¿No?" el cual no tuvo respuesta. Yo empeze a mirar a mi alrededor buscando algo en que entretenerme... Pero me detuve cuando Bonnibel aparecio. Claro, entre mirar la pared o a Bonnibel ¿A quiene escojerias?

Pareciera que lo hace a proposito, pero se sento enfrente mio como si me quisiera mostrar que tenia piernas de sobra. Yo podia resistirme de tirarme encima de ella, pero tambien tenia limites como cualquier ser humano...

**Me gustaria ir a la playa hoy a la tarde - **Dijo ella mirando hacia afuera.

**¿Playa? - **Dije** - Hay una aqui cerca...**

**Genial...**

**¿Y tu... tu me querrias acompañar?**

**¿Y...yo?**

**Asintio...**

**Vale ¿Pero por que? -** Pregunte

**Bueno, si no quieres no vallas - **Dijo Bonnibel** - Yo solo te estoy invitando...**

**Ire encantada - **Dije algo ruborizada** - ¿Pasas por mi?**

**¿Como a ls 3? - **Dijo ella.

**Vale, te espero - **Dije, levantandome del asiento.

**¿Ya te vas? - **Dijo ella.

Tengo que prepararme - Dije ocultando como podia mi sonrisa - Nos vemos.

Solo atine a escuchar el "adios" que me dedico cuando cruze la puerta. Cuando ya me encontraba dentro de ese horno conocido como mi casa, lanze un risilla y luego pense que no seria divertido "ya" acostarme con Bonnibel. No, ella se merecia algo diferente a lo que hago siempre. Llevaria mi relacion de amigas lentamente hasta llegar a "amigas con derechos"

Me gustaba hacerme la dificil... O mas bien me gustaba que me vieran como un premio, algo por lo que debes luchar con uñas y dientes para tenerlo. Pero si la persona me cae bien, puede que se la haga un poco facil...

Puede ser que Bonnibel, me caiga bien.

* * *

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que las 3 de la tarde ya estaban cerca. Tampoco adverti que cuando Bonnibel llego a la puerta de mi casa yo seguia vistiendo con el short y las musculosa con la que le conoci.

Le hize entrar y esa fue la primera vez en la que me da vergeunza tener mi casa en esas condiciones. Obviamente Bonnibel era muy educada como para decirmelo, pero me lo hizo saber al no querer sentarse, ya que mis sillones estaba cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo.

**-Bueno, esperame que me pongo el traje de baño- **Dije.

Subi a mi cuarto y mire por la ventana que daba exactamente a mi patio trasero... Y si mi casa era un chiquero, mi patio era un deposito de chatarra, y creo, que este es uno de los precios de vivir como una cerda.

Decidi ir a cambiarme pero lo que vi me hizo quedar babeando la ventana... Bonnibel se quito la playera que tenia encima dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo... Oh... por Dios... es tan perfecto...

Corria su cabello com si supiera que tenia publico, yo la miraba y sentia como un impulso incontenible me recorria las venas... La pillaria de sorpresa en ese momento, por asi decirlo, hot.

Me puse el primer traje de baño que encontre y baje veloz hacia mi patio... Y ell seguia moviendo su cabello y piernas como una verdadera actriz, y cada minuto que la veia moverse con la gracia del viento, me exitaba mas y mas. Hasta que estuvo a 3 escasos centimetros de su piel...

Pero algo me paso, algo que nunca me habia pasado...

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, no podia pronunciar una sola palabra ni ruido. Suerte, ya que si volteaba y me veia en ese estado no seria nada agradable para ambas.

No me quedo otra que retroceder y volver a mi casa... Apoyo todo mi cuerpo usando mis manos como columnas y empeze a temblar mas... Un sudor frio me recorria toda la car, señal de que algo no estaba bien conmigo...

Solo atine a decirle a Bonnibel que ya estaba lista. Ella y devuelta las piernas empezaron a temblar y empeze a trabarme al hablar...

No era nada concreto, pero podria ser que el causante de este odioso estado sea el cuerpo de mi vecina, infartante por donde se le mire.

**¡Bien, vamonos entonces! - **Dijo ella cojiendome del brazo.

**¿P...por...por que te quitaste la blusa?** - Dije aun temblando

**Es increible el calor que hace en tu casa** - Dije ella simplemente - **Pero por suerte ahora vamos a la playa ¿No?**

**Su...supongo - **Dije** - ¿Y a qu...que playa vamos?**

**Ahora viene lo dificil - **Dijo Bonnibel** - ¿Has ido alguna vez a un playa nudista?**

Respondi que no, pero de todas formas ir a una playa nudista esta en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir.

Pues bien, siempre hay un primera vez - Dijo Bonnibel sonriendo picaramente.

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	3. ¿Amor?

Vale, vale, se que deje esta y otro monton de historias algo olvidadas pero voy a intentar actualizar mas seguido (Tenia rota la portatil :c)

En fin, se que ayer fue el Dia de San Valentin (El cual lo pase jugando y comiendo :3) Queria decirso a todos feliz dia de los enamorados, a los que estan en parejay a los que no tambien, por que no pierdan la esperanza ya que puede pasar en cualquier dia :3

Tenia pensado publicar un fic en base a la fecha pero me quede corto de imaginacion y lo aplase para otro dia, mes, año, etc...etc

Si tienen algun comentario, critica o duda, dejadmelo en los reviews que yo con gusto os respondo...

Bueno, ya fue mcuha charla, aqui les presento el tercer capitulo de Placeres: ¿Amor?

Capitulo, lectores...

Lectores, capitulo...

* * *

Capitulo 3: ¿Amor?

¿U...una playa n...nudista? - Pregunte, sorprendida por la proposicion de Bonnibel.

Si... - Dijo ella como si fuera algo sencillo - ¿No te gustaria intentar?

Si si, pero creo que...ahh... No se, como que es...

¡Venga! ¡Nos vamos a divertir! - Dijo Bonnibel cojiendome de la mano.

Yo parecia una autentica idiota por mi forma de actuar. Y pensar que jamas en mi vida me habia trabado asi y mucho menos con una mujer... No se si esto que sentia era normal con una persona con las cualidades de Bonnibel, pero lo averiguria cueste lo que cueste.

¿Y bien? ¿Vamos? - Pregunto ella.

No me dio tiempo a responder ya que me estaba jalando del brazo para sentarme de lleno en su auto y en cuanto puso la llave, nos piramos de nuestro barrio para ir a la playa nudista.

Es gracioso, no pasaron ni 5 horas y ya voy a ver a Bonnibel desnuda...

Llegamos en cuestion de minutos, y mientras Bonnibel bajaba del auto las pocas cosas que trajo para la playa, yo mire la arena, deseando bajar en ella y bueno... ya sabeis... ver a Bonnibel desnuda.

Marcy, una ayudita - Dijo Bonnibel.

Bien, eran pocas las cosas que habiamos traido, pero al parecer Bonnibel no era la persona tipo "fuerte"

Nota mental: En caso de que lleguemos a algo mas, tratarla con mas cuidado.

Oh lo siento Bonnie, dejame ayudar - Dije, cojiendo la hielera.

Gracias Marcy - Dijo Bonnibel.

No hay de que - Respondi - ¿Y bien, bajamos?

Con el sofocante calor sobre nuestras cabezas bajamos el largo estrecho que separaban la calle con la calida arena. Tuvimos, bueno, tuve que correr para poder pillar el mejor lugar. No me habia dado cuenta cuando bajamos, pero estaba lleno de gente. Toda gente desnuda...

Bonnie...bo...bonnie - Dije parando en seco.

¿Que pasa Marcy? - Dijo Bonnibel.

¿Y si...si vamos a una playa normal?

¡Por favor! ¡No me digas que te estas acobardando!

¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! - Dije - ¡Es que hay mucha gente aqui!

Es lo mismo que una playa normal Marcy - Dijo - Y si tienes problema, imaginatelos con ropa...

Eso no servia para una mierda, pero para no ofender a Bonnibel asenti con la cabeza y seguimos con el camino. Ocupamos un lugar perfecto donde no habia ni arena mojada ni arena seca, era perfecto.

Pero no importa lo que hicieramos, el momento culmine se acercaba. El momento de quitarse la ropa estaba muy cerca, es mas, solo habia que acomodar unas cosas y... ya.

Bien, ya esta todo listo - Dijo Bonnibel - Creo que me voy a meter al agua.

Si debia ocurrir, ocurriria sin ningun problema. Bonnibel empezo quitandose la playera dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo y el bikini que tenia debajo, pero... ¿Por que dejarselo puesto, no?

Al parecer Bonnibel penso lo mismo, por que sin demora alguna empezo a quitarse esa prenda, seguida de su pantalon y luego la ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda.

Ahhhh... ¿Y que hacia yo? Pues bien, yo estaba con la boca abierta mirando el deslumbrante cuerpo de mi compañera. El sol le daba un toque de gloria a esa tersa piel y el viento movia el cabello de Bonnibel con una gracia algo inucitada siendo que es solo viento.

Movi el mechon de pelo que se poso sobre mis ojos para poder ver mejor a Bonnibel, pero fue aqui cuando recordo que vino acompañada a la playa...

Hey, Marcy...¿Que pasa? - Dijo ella - ¿Te pasa algo?

N..no nada - Dije, ruborizandome un poco.

¿Rubor? ¡¿En serio?!

Te noto un poco rara - Dijo.

Y fue por primera vez que subi la mirada y mire directamente a sus ojos para decirle que estaba bien, perfectamente bien.

Vale - Dijo mirandome con cara rara...

Hay mucho sol, mejor me pongo bloqueador...

Luego de guardar toda su ropa en la mochila saco de alli mismo un pomo de filtro solar que empezo a frotar por su piel. Yo miraba y bueno, no podia hacer otra cosa que morder mis labio inferior y desviar la mirada cada vez que Bonnibel me miraba.

Pero faltaba un pequeño pero importante detalle... Bonnibel queria toda la proteccion posible y sus brazos no llegaban a su espalda...

Marcy... ¿Me haces un favor?

¿Qu...que pasa?

¿Me pones bloqueador en la espalda? - Dijo - Si me quemo voy a estar adolorida toda la semana...

Coji el pomo espere a que se recostara sobre la alfombra. Luego puse un poco en mi mano y empeze a frotar sobre su espalda. Su piel... eran tan suave, y firme a la vez.

Pero me habia olvidado de que mi estupido libido no mide las situaciones... me dedique a frotar y tocar mas que su espalda.

Ehhhh... Marcy - Dijo ella. No se a que se debia, pero note que estaba temblando.

¿Que pasa Bonnie?

Mi espalda esta mas arriba... - Dijo.

Tenia razon, lo que yo estaba frotando no era su espalda, sino que eran mas bien sus caderas, casi llegando a "la zona"

Oh...lo siento tanto - Dije apartando mis manos de alli como si me hubiera dado un golpe de corriente. ¿Pero me habia gustado?

Claro que si...

No dijo otra palabra, ni siquiera un comentario de lo ultimo que habia pasado. Solo se sento, abrazo sus rodillas y empezo a mirarme, como si quisiera buscar algo en mi, algo que pasada de largo a simple vista.

Y asi se quedo dos minutos mirandome con cara de boba... No quise decir nada para no parecer una maleducada, pero esa mirada me estaba poniendo incomoda, otra señal mas que algo dentro de mi no andaba bien...

¿Por que me miras? - Pregunte.

¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? - La pregunta. Claro, estaba en una playa nudista y debia ir acorde a la situacion.

Pero no empezaria a desvestirme hasta que Bonnibel no dejara de mirarme de esa manera...

Entendio a medias la indirecta de "Nos vemos en el agua" y salio corriendo hacia la marea. Por fin tuve un tiempo a solas para pensar lo que me estaba pasando.

Pose mi mano en mi pecho y la saque de inmediato al ver a la velocidad y con la intensidad que mi corazon bombeaba sangre. Toque mis mejillas, que dicho sea de paso estaban muy, pero muy calientes, tambien debieran estar rojas como un tomate.

Algo me estaba pasando, eso era obvio... ¿Pero que?...¡¿QUE?!

Empeze por quitarme la ropa, lo raro que fue con algo de timidez, siendo que yo era la primera en quitarme la ropa cuando mis amigas eran "amigas con derecho". Empezando por mi playera, luego por mi short y luego me despoje de mi ropa interior, quedando igual que Bonnibel.

Me levante e intente visualizar a Bonnibel pero no logre verla. Camine un poco por la orilla intentando verla pero nada.

Bueno, estoy en una playa verdad, asi que me meti en la primera ola que vi y de alli empeze a nadar mar adentro. Cada dos por tres hacia un alto para asegurarme de que Bonnibel no estaba alli.

Segui nadando, pero cuando ya no hacia pie, decidi volver a la orilla. Y devuelta dab brazeadas y miraba alrededor haber si Bonnibel no estaba alli.

Ni señales de ella...

Sali del agua y directamente hacia nuestra carpa. Saque mi movil y vi que habian pasado como media hora dentro del agua... No me habia parecido tanto pero en fin, me sente y espere al retorno de Bonnibel.

5...10...15... minutos le espere, hasta que, siendo sincera, me estaba hartando de esperarla, asi que me levante para volver al agua.

HEEEEEEEEEEEY MARCYYYYYYYYYY... ¡ESPERAME!

Gire la cabeza y vi a Bonnibel como venia corriendo con una bolsa en la mano... ¿Que habra comprado?

Bonnie, pense que te habias ido - Dije.

No no, fui a comprar unos helados... ¿Quieres? - Dijo, sacando dos palitos de la bolsa.

Venga - Dije cojiendo uno - Muchas gracias Bonnie.

No hay de que... sentemonos a comer tranquilas - Dijo,ocupando su asiento en la carpa.

Entonces ambas empezamos a comer nuestro helado. Y como para no perder la costumbre me lo comi en cuatro minutos, y aburrida como estaba, volvi a mirar a Bonnibel y como comia su helado.

Me parecio gracioso que el calor hiciera que Bonnibel no pudiera comer su helado a gusto, ya que se mancho toda con chocolate. Pero no me causo tanta gracia cuando mitad de helado se le cayo encima... No es que sea malo, es mas, me encanto, pero gracia no me causo. Asi es, si debo ser franco, eso me...me... exito...

¡Ya lo dije! ¿Okey?

Oh... maldito calor - Dijo Bonnibel cojiendo una toalla para limpiar el helado de su cuerpo.

Calor no era el que habia hecho que el helado de Bonnibel ya no fuera un helado, calor era el que estaba sintiendo yo al ver a Bonnibel de esa forma... Limpiandose todo su cuerpo...su glamoroso y exitante cuerpo.

Y asi pasamos toda la tarde, yo viendola como una pervertida, ella sin razon de esto... La pase muy bien, debo decir, pero lo mejor esta por venir.

* * *

Como era de esperar llego el momento de volver a casa... Y yo, en el camino devuelta note que Bonnibel tenia algo para decirme, pero no se atrevia. Solo cuando yo me encontraba cerrando la puerta de mi casa se digno a hablar...

Ehhh... Marcy.

¿Que pasa Bonnie?

Mira, lo que sucede es que... Vi que organizaran un fiesta aqui cerca y...y queria saber...saber si...

¿Si quiero ir contigo?

Asintio...

Iria encantada Bonnie, dime cuando es o pasa por mi.

Eso hare - Dijo ella - Adios Marcy, gracias por esta hermosa tarde.

Y como si hubiera sido un impulso loco y desenfrenado, me cojio por las mejillas y me beso en los labios. Quizas era un juego para ella, quizas se habia equivocado. Pero da igual lo que pensara, me habia besado Bonnibel, siendo esto capaz de bajarme de mi mundo de fantasia para darme cuenta de lo que sucedia a mi y a mi cuerpo...

Amor... Eso es... Tan simple y tan complicado a la vez...

Bueno, hace tanto que no pongo en practica el concepto de amor que quedaria mejor decir...

¿Amor?

Y si, puede ser...

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria._


	4. Mi primera vez

¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Tardarme en actualizar?! ¡Por favor!

Vale, lo admito, pero ando algo corto en cuanto a inspiración, pero espero que esto se me pase pronto (Dios quiera que sea así) Okey, no es la muerte de nadie, solo que no gusta andar hueco y en este estúpido estado de... estupidez.

Recuerden que sus reviews me ayudan a seguir con el millar de historias que tengo a la mitad...

En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo de Placeres...

* * *

Capítulo 4: Mi primera vez

* * *

Admito que fue difícil ver a la cara a Bonnibel luego de ese "inocente" beso. También fue difícil darme cuenta que el amor me había llegado. Ya no miraba a Bonnibel con ganas de desvestirla, sino que ahora la miraba con otros ojos, miraba sus labios, sus ojos color cielo. Pude notar, entre otras cosas, cosas que antes no veía. Su compasión, su bondad, su extrema inocencia y su increíble don de perdonar.

El día de la fiesta ya estaba esperando en la puerta, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar por mi ventana y ver a Bonnibel. Verla y sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba... Me importaba muy poco la fiesta, lo que más me interesaba era que Bonnibel me iba a acompañar.

Si las cosas iban bien, hoy a la noche Bonnibel tocaría mi puerta y yo haría mi jugada. No perdía nada haciéndolo, es más, perdía mucho al no hacerlo.

Deberían instruirnos en el arte del amor, desde niños nos deberían a enseñar a amar ya que yo no tenía idea de que era, como se sentía y como había que vivirlo. Miro a Bonnibel y siento que se me para el corazón, como si fuéramos ella y yo. Para estas instancias, llevarme a Bonnibel a la cama era algo secundario. Por ahora, me tomaría todo el tiempo posible en intentar aprender el nuevo sentimiento que llevaba a cuestas.

Hoy a la noche... estoy decidida...

Bueno, decía estar lista, pero se puede estar lista para algo tan impredecible como el amor.

* * *

Me puse un vestido strapples para que Bonnibel no se perdiera de nada. Tacones de punta para esconder que no se dieran cuenta de que ella era más alta que yo y claro, un par de aretes. Me veía al espejo y me deprimía, pensando que todo eso era muy poco para Bonnibel. Luego de haberme probado todas y cada una de las prendas de mi armario me decidí por una playera que no me llegaba a tapar todo el vientre y unos shorts. Cogí mi móvil y le hice una llamada a Bonnibel, como diciendo que yo estaba lista para ella.

A los minutos apareció Bonnibel vestida con una sudadera y unos jeans. Sea con esto o con cualquier otra cosa, Bonnibel se veía bien... Muy bien.

Lo único que me pareció algo extraño era que llevar una sudadera en una noche tan cálida como esta. Se lo hice notar, para que luego ella digiera que era por si hacia frio.

Se quitó la sudadera quedando en playera. El color de esta no importa, tampoco como la había conseguido. Lo que me interesaba ahora era el exagerado escote que tenía la playera. La noche estaba muy cálida, ya que Bonnibel no se veía en la necesidad de volverse a poner el suéter. Ella no noto que yo la miraba, solo se limitó a enrollar su abrigo al alrededor de su cintura.

Con Bonnibel así, empecé a temblar, mis piernas no querían responder y mi boca no quería hablar... Solo podía mirar, mirar y desear ese cuerpo tan perfecto y los secretos que esconde en el...

Cuando dejo de anudar el suéter a su cintura miro hacia el suelo por dos, tres segundos y luego clavo su mirada en mí. Yo, por mi parte, ya estaba mal al ver a Bonnibel escotada, pero cuando sus ojos color cielo se cruzaron con los míos ya no podía controlar mis pensamientos, mis acciones. Por un momento pensé que Bonnibel estaba controlando cada parte de mi cuerpo con la mirada. Luego de mirarme por 10 segundos dijo

**-Tienes un minuto, tengo que decirte algo-**

Eso, si no me equivoco, es una variante de "Tenemos que hablar". Mis piernas dejaron de mantenerme en pie y me desplome en el sillón, levantando una nube de polvo.

Bonnibel, con toda delicadeza se sentó a mi lado y cogió mi mano. Puede sentir como su fría piel hacia contacto con la mía. Me gustaba ese contacto pero no tanto como el que tuvimos hace unos días. La tenía enfrente y podría hacer mi jugada justo ahora...Pero ella me interrumpió con lo siguiente...

**-Tú... tú sabes lo que paso... Entre nosotras-**

**-¿El...el beso?-**

Ella asintió, pero lo hizo de tal forma que me sentí algo mal, como si dejar que me besara hubiera sido un error. Yo lo disfrute, pero... ¿A ella le gusto? A decir verdad, el contacto se estaba volviendo más íntimo a cada minuto ya que con su mano empezó a acariciar mi pierna, y no temo decir que, ese contacto, frio pero suave, me estaba excitando.

**-¿Tú sabes lo que fue eso?-**

Ingenuamente respondí que fue un beso, pero no entendí que Bonnibel buscaba una respuesta más allá de la ética real.

**-Solo estaba probando, quería saber lo que se sentía. Espero que no te haya incomodado-**

Venga, Marcy, haz tu jugada... ¡Venga! Primero que nada, fui yo la que ahora empezó a rosar su pierna con mi mano, haciendo que me excitara aún más. Yo no lo note, pero me estaba ruborizando... ella lo vio y lanzo un risilla, como ocultando el mero hecho de que me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**-No te hagas problema Bonnie, a mí me gusto-**

Ella no respondió, solo cogió la mano con la que acariciaba su pierna y me dijo algo que me hizo volar por las nubes del éxtasis, más allá de lo que podía ofrecerme cualquier hombre o mujer, más que cualquier noche de sexo, todo lo que en algún momento pensaba que era sexy y excitante, se veían disminuidos con lo que Bonnibel me dijo aquella noche...

**-Si las cosan van bien, puede que hoy a la noche te deje ver mucho más-**

Puso exactamente la misma sonrisa pícara que puso cuando me invito a ir a la playa nudista. También hizo que su escote sea más que visible, como diciéndome indirectamente lo que me quería mostrar. No me molestaría verla, mucho menos poseer cada parte de su cuerpo y usarlo a mi antojo, me gustaría tenerla y enseñarle lo que es el sexo para mí. Lo que es tener sexo con una mujer...

Pero a todo esto había una condición... Dijo que si todo iba bien... ¿Pero cuál era su concepto de bien?

Yo soy mala, quizás rebelde, lo admito, pero creo que puedo intentar ser una "princesa" por una noche. Más aun cuando estamos hablando de una noche en la cama de Bonnibel. Si… había mucho en juego.

* * *

Fuimos a la fiesta y no resulto ser la gran cosa. Bueno, para mí no fue la gran cosa, pero Bonnibel estaba muy emocionada con la poca concurrencia que había allí. Lo único bueno que pude ver allí era la barra del bar. Me senté y pedí lo más fuerte que tengan. Quería, que la Marceline normal se fuera por unos breves minutos. Y no sabía si el brebaje color negro que me sirvió el barman podría sacarla de dentro de mí pero de todas formas empine la copa en mis labios…

Mierda… sí que era fuerte.

Vi a Bonnibel venir corriendo hacia mí, tan delicada como siempre. Lo que me sorprendió es que no vino sola, sino que a su lado había una chica de pelo castaño. Parecía pérdida allí, como si no supiera donde estaba. Pero cuando pude ver sus ojos me di cuenta de quién era…

Esos ojos, esos ojos verdes… Sabia de quien eran…

Eran de mi primera novia… June.

Ella tardo en mirarme a mí, como si quisiera evitarme. Pero cuando me vio… ¡Por Dios! Fue extremadamente incomodo… Sus ojos verdes penetraban en mí, como queriendo entrar. Yo, atenta a esto, tape mi escote con el brazo.

De todas las personas en esa fiesta, ¿Bonnibel debía traer a June?

**-Oh… Marceline… Cuanto…cuanto tiempo-**

Suerte que Bonnibel no sabía lo que había entre nosotras, porque sería igual de incómodo para ella. No tendría problema si fuera otra de las cien novias que tuve, pero June fue algo especial, algo único e irrepetible.

Mi primera vez… Fue…tan genial.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, pero si fue algo grandioso.

Yo era apenas una adolecente, y como toda adolecente tenia amigas… Y una de mis amigas era June.

Yo no estudiaba, sino que me gustaba mucho más flojear, en otras palabras vivir la vida. Pero June siempre estaba estudiando, siempre metida en los libros. Un día me pidió ayuda para una prueba. Ella sabía muy bien que colegio y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Insistió e insistió, me rogo y al fin cedi. Siendo sincera, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella y luego de que me hubiera colmado la paciencia, accedí a ayudarla a estudiar, pero en mi mente, ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Sus padres no estaban, así que me pregunto si me quería quedar a dormir. No tenía ninguna objeción contra eso. Lo único era que debíamos compartir cama por que no tenía otra. Tampoco me opuse a eso y como yo en ese entonces era muy inocente, creí que solo dormiríamos. Un poco apretadas pero en fin, podríamos dormir.

Si en algún momento de mi vida me sentí incomoda fue esa noche en la cama de June… Cada dos por tres podía sentir su mano pasando por mi espalda, sentía como respiraba sobre mi nuca… Y lo peor de todo no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida.

Cuando llego el momento en el que yo empecé a acalorarme, ella susurro a mis oídos "¿Me dejarías entrar?"

No sabía ni quería saber a qué se refería June con eso, así que me senté en la cama y con la mirada rara vi como la expresión de deseosa que tenía June me dijo todo sin interludio de palabras… ¿Qué dije yo?

"**Ten cuidado, es mi primera vez"**

Luego haber recibido mi permiso, empezó a besar mi cuello, haciéndome cortar el jodido silencio con mis gemidos. Uno tras otros fueron aumentando en cuanto volumen y mi placer, creciendo a la par de ellos.

Luego de haber besado mi cuello por diez minutos, se dirigió a mi zona más íntima… Empezó a acariciar con los dedos mis labios menores con tal pasión que nunca hubiera esperado de la chica estudiosa que aparentaba ser June…

Con la otra mano empezó a acariciar uno de mis pechos, con tal delicadeza que parecía saber lo que me gustaba… Suave pero firme. Por mi parte, me estaba encantando eso y como si fuera poco ya estaba entendiendo de qué iba e juego, así que con mi mano ayude a mi amiga con el trabajo allí abajo…

Ohhhh… que placer…

Luego ella se despojó de su pijama, quedando completamente desnuda. Yo, excitada como estaba, no iba a perder la oportunidad y empecé a lamer sus pechos. Ahora era ella la que gemía, mezclado con unos gritos de súplica por más…

¿Quería más?

Ella arqueaba su espalda, signo obvio de que mi trabajo estaba bien hecho. Mire por encima de ella y con una sonrisa pícara, baje más allá de su vientre y empecé a lamer su intimidad. Creo que abre estado 13 minutos lamiendo su sexo, pero supe que ya podía parar cuando de la boca de mi amiga salió un ruido que si bien ya había escuchado antes, nunca lo sentí con tanta fuerza como esa noche…

Un orgasmo, tan ruidoso que movió los mismo cimientos de la casa. La cama empezó a moverse de un lado para otro, y nosotras, disfrutando de nuestros cuerpo. Seguimos hasta altas horas de la noche aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres… Y si, esa noche quedo como algo para recordar…

Lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien que paso luego… Nos habremos visto dos, tres veces luego de este encuentro. Luego decidí no quedarme esperando a June, así que fui buscando otras mujeres, dispuestas a todo con la recompensa más grata… El placer.

Y las vueltas de la vida me volvían a traer a June enfrente mío. No había cambiado en casi nada. Solo que ahora era más una mujer que una adolecente y obviamente, iba dotada como una mujer adulta.

Bonnibel se quedó helado cuando June dijo eso, luego de esforzarse para salir de ese estado de estupor, dijo

**-¿Se conocían?-**

June, sin dejar de mirarme, respondió que éramos viejas amigas. Obviamente Bonnibel no podía creer eso porque las miradas de June dejaban más que claro que nuestro pasado es más que un "solo amigas"

**-Bonnie… ¿Nos dejas un minuto a solas?-**

Bonnibel acepto, pero algo desconforme y a la vez desconfiada. Cuando estuvo lejos nuestro, June procedió a hablar.

**-Quítale los ojos de encima Marceline, es mía-**

Fue tan rápido y certero que no me dio tiempo para responder. Quizás sea el alcohol que tenía en sangre, quizás porque el verde de los ojos de June siempre logro desestabilizarme, pero tarde en dar mi respuesta.

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-**

**-No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?-**

Entonces pude ver unas lágrimas correr por las mejillas de June… Algo hice que hirió profundamente y lo peor de todo era que no sabía que…

**-June… dime que te hice, por favor-**

Intente hacer contacto con ella, pero ella lo rechazo, como si fuera a hacerle algún mal. Luego de secarse las lágrimas, me miro furiosa y grito a los cuatro vientos.

**-¿Quieres saber lo que me hiciste? ¡ACOSTARTE CON LA PRIMERA ZORRA CON LA QUE TE CRUZASTE!-**

**-June… yo no… no quería-**

**-¿Cómo pudiste? Creí que lo nuestro fue algo especial, algo inolvidable-**

**-Y…yo no lo olvide-**

Baje la cabeza como si hubiera sido castigada, como si me hubiera dolido haber dicho eso… ¡¿Joder, por que tenía que ser June?!

**-Es muy tarde para eso, Marcy-**

Luego de dar su golpe justo en la llaga, cogió de la mano a Bonnibel y se la llevo lejos… Probablemente a su casa o a su nido de amor. Pero no estaban tan lejos como para que yo no pudiera oír lo último que decían…

**-Pero ya tenía planes con Marceline-**

**-Créeme linda, no quieres nada con esa chica-**

Entonces paso algo que nunca me había pasado, o que no me había pasado hace mucho… Mostrar sentimientos, más específicamente… Llorar.

Vi mis lágrimas caer al suelo, vi la gente a mí alrededor, vi como todas pasaban de mí y ninguna se percataba de mi dolor, nadie se interesaba por mí y a la única persona que si se interesaba, solo fueron necesarias dos o tres palabras para ponerla en mi contra.

Creo que hice mal en conocer en Bonnibel…

Creo que hice mal al enamorarme.

* * *

_NikolasTime es una marca de Garcia, Axel Nicolas. Este individuo no posee los derechos de autor de "Adventure Time" pero las tramas y Original Characters que se presentan aqui son de su autoria_


End file.
